


Questions In The Night

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [30]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: CG!Pete, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little!Patrick, Middle!Max, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if things seem to be going well, doubts can root in one's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know who Max is, he goes as MAX and is known for the song 'Gibberish'. He's also touring with Fall Out Boy on the Boys Of Zummer tour. He's really cute and sweet.  
> This ficlet happened after Faye of fayesblog on tumblr came up on the possibility of Max being Pete's little along with Patrick, except Max has a headspace that's older than any of the other littles in the verse, hence why he's a middle. (His headspace age is around 10 or 11) 
> 
> If you want to read more, Faye wrote a little something and submitted it to the verse blog.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!!

After some time, Max seemed to fit in well in the equation of Pete + Patrick + Max, and it went off almost without a hitch once things had been discussed. It was great for both little boys, because Pete could at least get a bit more work in without feeling guilty that Patrick was alone, with Max there to entertain him. (Not that he ever spent a large amount of time working when Patrick was little in the first place, only if essential things needed to be done)

Max was a great and very eager helper, sometimes even to the point of getting in the way when Pete was doing something such as cooking or yard work. But aside from that, he was good at distracting Patrick during baths (with funny jokes he never seemed to run out of), and he was especially good at comforting Patrick (or any other little) when he was feeling down in the dumps. 

*-*

There were some nights, however, especially in the beginning of it all, when Max seemed scared and a bit insecure. Those were nights where he'd make his way to Pete's room long after both he and Trick were supposed to be asleep, and crawl into bed with him. 

"What's up, kiddo?" Pete asks one night, putting down the book he was reading as Max makes his way to the bed and eventually next to him. 

"Am I being a good brother for Trick? Cause, I don't really feel like I am, Dad." Max says quietly, looking down at his sock-covered feet as he made himself comfortable snuggled into Pete's side. 

Before he replied to Max, Pete took a moment to observe his boy, dressed in Avengers pajamas and snuggled into his side. He had never looked so venerable in Pete's eyes before. He knew then that he truly needed to be there for him, and that he needed to tell him what would help him best. 

"Max, you're the best brother ever, Trick loves you so much. But you don't need to worry your head on that too much, kiddo." Pete says, kissing Max's hair, which made the younger giggle and duck his head just a little bit "Let me worry about about the both of you, that's what this is all for. When you're like this, you don't have responsibilities, remember? I've got you, I'm here for you."

"Okay...I still don't wanna disappoint anyone though, Dad." Max leans back against Pete and tilts his head to look up at him as he says this. "Especially not Trick."

"And you're not. I promise. Trick and I love you more than anything, you've never ever been a disappointment. Okay?"

Max nods his understanding, and they both go silent long enough that by the time Pete focuses again, he realizes that Max is nearly asleep next to him. 

"You want to sleep here for the night?" Pete offers, his voice jolting Max just awake enough to process what he even said. 

All Max needs to do is get deeper under the blankets to tell Pete that he indeed wanted to, so Pete turns to switch off the nightstand light before getting comfortable next to him.

As they both begin to drift off for the night, Pete swears he hears Max say,

"Night, Dad."

He couldn't go to sleep any happier than that. 

 

End.


End file.
